


【RASEO】雲雀

by yunnnn020



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: ⠀⠀*王&狐仙的番外*BGM ASCA - Habari⠀⠀⠀
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 3





	【RASEO】雲雀

**Author's Note:**

> ⠀  
> ⠀  
> *王&狐仙的番外  
> *BGM ASCA - Habari  
> ⠀  
> ⠀  
> ⠀

⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
絕對無法就這樣把你拋下。  
⠀  
⠀  
眾臣退朝之後金英助還未從殿堂離開，他靜靜地坐在寬敞的龍椅上，似乎在等待著什麼，不久後毛茸茸的狐狸尾巴在揮動時不小心露出來，也不再躲了。他早在幾刻鐘前便發現了白色的小狐狸偷偷從牆角鑽進來，對方似乎以為完美無缺，事實上就算有人看見也不敢恣意出聲，金英助瞥見了李抒澔走出來才滿懷笑意的起身，早已習慣厚重王袍，面容卻還是依舊青澀。李抒澔甚至因此嘲笑他：「陛下看起來就像是孩子穿著大人衣服呢？」  
⠀  
⠀  
也不知道對方什麼時候這麼會說話了，明明第一次見面的時候連自我介紹都不會的，金英助突然有了一種時光飛逝的感嘆，他已經不再是以前無憂無慮的世子，而是要承擔整個國家的重責，他想，唯一不變的大概就是他之於李抒澔，複雜又簡單的愛情。  
⠀  
⠀  
李抒澔看向神遊的人，在金英助措手不及的期間輕巧的跳到對方身上，再在龍椅上落地，等對方回頭的時候，見到的畫面就是狐狸眼的男人乖巧的半躺在寬敞的椅子上，黑色與金色相間的，更突出對方了。他說：「陛下，您知道要怎麼樣才能讓我變成真正的人類嗎？」  
⠀  
⠀  
親吻落下的前三秒，蝴蝶振翅逃離。  
⠀  
⠀  
他卻執意在接吻的時候睜開眼睛，想要好好的看對方，結果被身上的男人進一步的向上侵略、貓一般的用舌頭輕輕在眼瞼舔拭，李抒澔瞇起眼，有些不開心的咬了對方的下巴一口。然後被笑著攬住，多情的王又溫柔的在唇上留下記號，幼稚的像是孩子，互相想要證明自己是對方的。  
⠀  
⠀  
輕薄的夏袍摩擦肌膚，淺色的外衣與李抒澔胸口白皙的肌膚相襯，像是上等的絲，又或是白紙，令人忍不住想要在上面作畫，金英助小心翼翼的使衣襟敞開，然後用唇舌描繪，李抒澔不懂對方在畫些什麼，只能乖乖的感受，並用手遮住已經要紅透的耳朵。  
⠀  
⠀  
金英助看見了對方耳朵的那一抹紅，紅色是最適合對方的顏色，他在心裡說，他也想讓對方變成紅色的、比日正當中的陽光還要炙熱的，正午的太陽透過雕花窗戶透進來，打在兩人的附近，強烈得幾乎模糊視線。  
⠀  
⠀  
他小心的調整姿勢，正好填滿了龍椅，十分緊實。  
⠀  
⠀  
與對方的身體一樣，大概是常常以狐狸的型態運動，所以李抒澔的身體一直都很精實，他兩手撫著對方的腰部進入，與第一次的感覺又有些說不出的不同，但是那都是他金英助所愛著的人，然後將滿滿的感情連同身體裡的東西一同給予對方，就此完全填滿。  
⠀  
⠀  
結束之後，他才低下頭用嘴唇碰碰已經變回狐狸的男人想著，他們之間絕對不單只是這樣的關係，那是他們所需要去追尋的光。


End file.
